


The rain is falling and I fell for you

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bokuto-san.”<br/>“Yeah, Akaashi?”<br/>“Is your new hair gel waterproof?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rain is falling and I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ricebrandy on Tumblr!
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language and that this text hasn't been proof-read by someone else and even though I've checked six or seven times, this still probably has a lot of mistakes (and I apologize for that; don't hesitate to point out the ones you could see, please!).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy your reading!

“Bokuto, is your hair ** _shining_**?”

Bokuto closed his hair gel pot and looked up at Konoha with a brilliant smile.

“Yeah! It’s my new hair gel, it’s making it shine like there’s no tomorrow! They didn’t have my usual gel last time and I saw this one, it was calling me, I swear! ‘Buy mee Koutarou! Buy meee so we’ll shine together and lit up the whole world!’ “

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, Akaashi?”

“Is your new hair gel waterproof?”

Koutarou narrowed his eyes, observing his setter. He rarely got suspicious of Akaashi, since the second year never did anything to. But he also never really cared about something as “useless” as Bokuto’s hair gel. Why did he suddenly want to know that? Was he considering getting some himself? It would probably look a little weird on him, Koutarou thought. Not that he really minded Akaashi gaining some interest about something like that – he would gladly teach the setter all he knew about hair gel and haircuts if he asked.

Seeing as Akaashi was waiting for his answer, he eventually replied:

“That’s the only weak point of the gel, it cannot survive water, the poor thing! But why you ask?”

“Well, it looks like the both of you didn’t shine enough today, because it’s pouring outside, Bokuto-san.”

Oh. _Oh_.

Quickly turning his head to look outside the window, Bokuto saw the dark clouds in the sky and the heavy rain falling.

He had styled his hair for nothing, greeaat.

“Since it doesn’t look ready to stop, I guess we’ll have to do with it. The weather cast was right for once! I brought an umbrella ~” Komi hummed.

Bokuto pouted and glared at him, to which Komi only replied with a smirk before leaving, along with the rest of the team. The captain sighed. Maybe if he tried to wake up a bit earlier, he could watch or listen to the weather cast. But what is some rain to a man when he can get more sleep?

“Maybe we should wait and see if it calms down.”

“Eh? Don’t you have an umbrella, Akaashi? You always have an umbrella when it rains!”

“Is that surprising that I cannot predict the weather?”

“Well, don’t you listen to the weather forecast like the others? I mean, I’ve kinda always thought you were like those people in the American shows, who wake up and read the newspaper – why do they have the newspaper when they wake up, they didn’t go out of their flat – and drink coffee and listen to the radio and all. So… I guess it’s surprising?”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Well, I’m afraid I have to disappoint you, Bokuto-san. My parents would probably think the world is ending soon if they ever got anything other than a glare in the morning.”

Bokuto laughed and wrapped an arm around his setter’s shoulders. Somehow, Akaashi always found a way to surprise him every day. And learning things about his setter never missed to make him smile.

Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. Twenty.

“Akaashiiii! Do you think the rain will ever calm down?”

Honestly, Bokuto was proud that he managed to wait twenty minutes in silence. That felt like hours.

“It seems it won’t stop anytime soon. And since we can’t stay the night in the locker room, I guess we’ll have to run home.”

“Aw, why can’t we stay? It could be like a sleepover! We’ve never had one! Oh, I know! My house is closer to the school than yours, right? Come over!” Koutarou shouted. Akaashi opened his mouth to retort something but Bokuto didn’t let him time to. “My parents won’t mind! In fact, I’m sure they’ll be excited to have you over! I’ll lend you some clothes, obviously! They might not exactly fit, since you’re thinner than me but we’re about the same height so you won’t be hanging around with a t-shirt turned dress, haha! So? What do you think?”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi with expectant eyes and a big grin. He knew there was no real reason for Akaashi to turn him down, since there wasn’t school nor practice the next day and the rain was heavy enough to make anybody want to be in a warm house.

“Do I really have the choice?” Keiji smirked, and Bokuto had to admit that he probably would have insisted until he accepted. “I’ll come over, but we should hurry before the weather gets even worse.”

Five minutes later, they were out and running. They somehow made the run turn into a race in the process. Bokuto was half-whining and half-laughing because of the rain and because Akaashi was a good match for him. Once or twice, one or the other almost slipped on puddles, but neither of them fell. Yet.

It didn’t take too long before Bokuto stomped into a deep puddle. He felt himself fall in slow-motion and saw the ground getting closer and closer to his face. He had the reflex of shielding his face with his arms but the tarmac still left its mark on his forearms. It took him a little moment to realize what happened and get on his knees, inspecting his arms.

Akaashi had stopped running the very moment he saw his captain falling and was now making his way back to him. He crouched down and held out a hand to his captain.

“Bokuto-san, are you alright?”

“Yeah! I think. Didn’t expect that, haha! That kind of hurt, though.” Koutarou stated, still looking at his forearms.

He looked up to reassure Akaashi about his well-being, but stopped before he could even say anything. The hand before his eyes was waiting for him but his brain just stopped working. The rain, still falling heavily, had flattened the dark hair of his setter and made him look younger. The look on his face too, his eyes seemed slightly amused yet as much concerned. And if his small smile was anything to go by, Bokuto could swear he was looking at him fondly. But maybe that was just a projection of what he wished.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked quietly.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just… your hair is flat, that’s unusual!” he laughed.

“Well, yours isn’t any better, if you ask for my opinion. It feels weird to see you without your spiky hair.”

“Is it a bad weird or a good weird, then? This is important, Akaashi!”

“Definitely not a bad weird.” Keiji smiled.

“Was it a sincere compliment or are you trying to stop me from sulking?” Bokuto huffed with a smile that showed he knew the answer.

“If I had wanted to avoid your sulking, I would have probably said something else, maybe along those lines: ‘Don’t worry Bokuto-san, you still look fabulous when you’re falling like that’.”

The wing spiker started laughing.

“Though, that would be as sincere, in the end; just a better solution for your sulking.”

The wing spiker stopped laughing.

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Akaashi.

“You find me fabulous?”

“I find you many things, Bokuto-san. Not voicing them doesn’t mean I don’t think them.”

This was getting somewhere Bokuto sure thought was risky. His heart was beating faster and he was getting his hopes high. That was something he avoided at all cost until now and he didn’t want the fall to be heartbreaking. Maybe he was over-interpreting what Akaashi was saying. Maybe he was just adding whatever connotations he wanted to hear in the setter’s words.

He had acknowledge his crush on Akaashi since the very first day he had been crushing on him. Trying to convince himself of the contrary would have just delayed the moment he would actually admit it. But he knew that there were more chances of getting rejected than anything else. So he hid it. That wasn’t a really big deal, he was touchy-feely with everyone and just as excited around anybody. He did call for Akaashi more often than for anyone else, but given that the second-year was a setter and he was a spiker, that was still pretty understandable. He wasn’t “hopelessly in love”, as Kuroo once told him he would be soon when Koutarou told him about his crush, but he was probably in love nonetheless. Calling it a crush was just a way for him not to let his feelings get in the way of volleyball, he guessed.

As he wasn’t getting any answer, Akaashi snorted.

“Konoha-san did tell me you were slow with those kind of things, but I didn’t think it was that much, Bokuto-san.”

“What do you mean?” Koutarou took note of having a talk with Konoha later.

“Everyone keeps telling me I’m being obvious, so I thought you had understood as well. Now I get why Konoha-san always tell me we’re both hopeless.” Akaashi smiled.

Still crouched down, the setter took his captains hands in his own. The rain was making their hands slippery. Bokuto looked at him, heart drumming against his chest and eyes wide open.

That was not happening, right? He was dreaming, it had to be a dream. Or he was once again interpreting Keiji’s words as he wanted.

The sound of the rain became more present. Everything was silent around them. No cars, no cats, no one.

“Bokuto-san, I love you.”

“L-Love? Me?”

“Well, you’re the one I’m confessing to, so yeah, you.” Keiji smirked. “And saying ‘like’ would be too confusing and not very accurate.”

“Holy shit, Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s surprise soon was replaced by joy, as the words played on repeat in his mind. _I love you._ Akaashi loved him. And he loved Akaashi. They loved each other. Wasn’t that awesome? He smiled goofily. He freed his hands and hugged Keiji. His knees were hurting but he couldn’t care less. They were both drenched to the bone and more likely to get a cold after that, but Bokuto didn’t care.

“I can’t believe it! I love you too, Akaashi! Oh my god.”

Maybe he was hopelessly in love. Maybe. But at least he was not alone in that case, it seemed. He let go of the setter and looked at him with a fond grin. Akaashi grinned back and put one hand on his captain’s cheek, rubbing it slowly with his thumb. Koutarou saw his eyes lower a little and his grin widened. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Akaashi’s, bumping their noses.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered.

“Do you really have to ask?” Keiji whispered back, still smiling.

“’was just making sure.”

Koutarou tilted his head and put his lips against Keiji’s. Cold and wet. But the sensation of the other’s lips against his made his heart pound harder. It was just a short peck but he felt so warm at the moment. When he pulled away, he was smiling so much that his eyes were closed. He let out a laugh, honest and trustful.

It was just a short peck, but they would have all the time to have real, passionate kisses.


End file.
